10 ways to lemon
by Uzumakifan945
Summary: 10 forms 10 ways to lemon
1. Gwen and Ben

10 is the magic number

I do not own Ben 10 or Cartoonetwork

Sitting around the campfire Ben and Gwen were having first impressions about each other

Gwen( wow he's sexy wait(while kicking herself)he is my cousin then she had a dirty thought. By law she said quietly to herself What? A voice behind her said, it was Ben in all the daydreaming he had snuck up behind her and was admiring her butt as if she wasn't there for he had feelings for Gwen also he asked her to come in the RV cause there uncle was gone. As they went inside and watched TV Gwen instinctively jumped on Ben and started to kiss him and Ben instinctively grabbed her butt as if to say more Gwen broke the kiss off of mad looking Ben but his became brighter when she started to unbutton her shirt. Soon they were both down to there underwear and Ben was licking Gwen's breast while taking her undies off by that time he had started to lick her vagina while she screamed in ecstasy while cumming all on Ben's face he licked every ounce of her off of him but spit it out while she was occupied with sucking his dick. As he started to enter her something happened to the watch.

Gwen: Hey why do I have to suck him off

Me: he sucked you off

Gwen: yeah but…vaginas taste good

Me: yea your right

REVIEWS REVEIWS REVEIWS

Thank you


	2. one size fits all

I don't own Ben 10

As the watch flashed they both came at the same time then Ben transformed into four arms and his dick expanded so huge Gwen thought she was going to faint But some how her vagina expanded and stretched 5 more inches. Four arms started to go crazy and came inside of Gwen so much cum flew out she could almost taste it. Then all of a sudden Ben went into his hound form and gave it to her doggy style wile licking all of her cum juices but after awhile he went into ghost form which gave Gwen a rest cause he couldn't touch her . But then override came in the form of a vibrator and gave her an electric shock when he came that knocked her out. And then the dream came.

Gwen: WTF do you know how much that hurt and what's wrong with Ben why wont he stop fucking me hasn't he had enough?

Me: yeah Ben has but not his ten forms and if you were awoken by some watch with a naked girl in front of you and you inside of her wouldn't you fuck her? (An American flag appears behind me , I am in an army suit, a marching song plays, and I start a speech) don't judge these aliens by there actions judge them by there feelings they are doing what god intended for them to do fuck so let them fuck this girl all they want she a slut anyway god she slept with her cousin for gods sake. (a judge appears out of nowhere

Slamming his gavel) NOT GUILTY NOT GUILTY .

Gwen: WTF.? Oh fuck you buddy.

WHATS WRONG WITH THE WATCH WILL IT EVER STOP

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN TO GWEN ALL THESE QUESTONS MIGHT

BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!.


	3. The Dream

I don't own Ben 10

As she slept she dreamt of her and Ben making love all day and night but then a stampede of 9 of bens forms trampled them and then num 10 came the flames ate them alive then she was at a funeral for two people and it was her and Ben they had Ben burned to death. Then she was laying down in a dark hot place with a flashlight in her hands , she flicked it on and saw a wooden wall with Ben and Gwen on it in blood and she turned on her stomach so she wouldn't have to face it and saw something that would forever change her life 2 burnt bodies 1 wit a necklace that said Gwen on it then she caught it,… she was in her own coffin, she awoke screaming with no one there.

Gwen: damn that's fucked up

Me: (in a proud tone) yep

Gwen so what's wrong with Bens watch

Me: Its simple it had a reaction to his orgasm

Gwen: (in a proud tone) knew it

Me: Riiiiiiight

REVEIWS


	4. burning pussy

I don't own ben 10

She wasn't really alone grey matter was in her literally licking her out from the inside. She got just enough pleasure from this that she came on gm as he walked out of going I just cleaned that and then the beeping came and diamondback was there in a flash of light she thought she could talk some sense into him cause his penis would probably slice her open assuming he was the ninth cause as she blacked out she saw bug boy (as she calls him) start to enter her and she vaguely remembers a pinball shaped penis in her so she negotiated with him so that he could only lick her vagina and nothing else but after he was finished he was still there so they talked she tried to get Ben to hear her so he could transform back into himself but nothing worked the the dreaded beeping came and one of her worst fears were realized heat blaze was there and he wanted to fuck and now. She backed away and heat blaze advanced towards her grabbed her and entered her with a stinging sizzle of human flesh burning he pumped and pumped and pumped but then he pulled out as he came on the floor with his lava sperm then he smiled at her as if to say he didn't want her to die before he was finished. Then he grabbed her again and entered her again from behind and again came that sickening sizzle as he ravaged her from behind she screamed in pain but a penis is a penis no matter what so part of her screams were from unwanted pleasure. As he pulled out and entered again from the already burnt vagina that beeping came again but this time it sounded more like heavens bells to her as heat blast screamed in pleasure and disappointment that his session was over a flash of light came and Ben was back confused at what had happened when he remembered it all all of the sex all of the pain and all of it was his fault he pulled out of Gwen and held her in his arms as he went into ghost form and healed her wounds and burns. They both put their clothes on and scoped the surroundings the RV was trashed so xlr8 zipped around and cleaned it all up just in time for their grandpa to come back. He said Ben come here I got something for you he took Ben into the bathroom and gave Ben a hustler magazine he said if you ever get the urge you know what to do. Ben looked at him, gave the magazine back, and laughed saying I won't be getting the urge anytime soon. His grandpa just laughed and said I guess it is to early by the way i love the lemony fresh scent in here.

Gwen: clapping

Me: WTF I burned your vagina

Gwen: it was still a great story that was your first one right

Me: yea

Gwen: well it was pretty okay

Me: pretty okay

Gwen: yea nothing special

Me: WELL GOODBYE EVERYBODY IM GONNA KILL THIS BITCH DON'T FORGET TO PLEASE REVIEW! AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THE ALTERNATE ENDING!


	5. alternate ending

I don't own Ben 10

Alternate ending

(Just as heatblaze appears)Gwen Backs away as heatblaze advances just as he grabs her a omnitrix appears and she turns into a female heatblaze and just as he enters her she is engulfed in pleasure instead of pain and their lovemaking erupts every volcano in the world and a massive core explosion blows the planet to smithereens everything dies except for them and a chunk of their old planet becomes our earth today and those two up in space became our sun today burning brightly so that we may live on. But in 1 million years whenever one of them cums the sun will turn into a black hole and destroy the milky way (which is their cum).


End file.
